Too Young
by DitzyPixy
Summary: The 3rd part after A Time Worth Forgetting and My Best Friend's Lovelife. Me over coming writers block really. It's pretty short, but it's the only thing I could think of. Soooo, I hope you enjoy, and PUH LEEZE review!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, I'm not getting any profit, don't sue because I'm broke and you won't get anything (-_-), yada yada yada, ON WITH THE STORY! \(^o^)/  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Character Ages  
Misty - 21  
Ash - 20  
Brock - 27  
Tracy - 25  
Emily - 23  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty lay on the water bed Daisy got her for her birthday. A salty tear rolled off her chin and on to the water bed. She had ruined everything. Couldn't she have been brave, couldn't she have said no? Now Emily wasn't talking to her, Ash hardly said two words, she wasn't talking to Emily or Ash, and Emily wasn't talking to Ash. She rolled the small pokeball between her fingers, reading the engraved. "To Misty, from your best friend Aaliyah" She let Articuno out and stuffed the pokeball back into her pocket. She missed Aaliyah like hell. Misty looked at the phone beside the bed and tried hard to remember the number she once knew better than her own. Fingers trembling, she dialed the numbers slowly.  
"Hello?"  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Ash sat by the dinner table at his home in Pallet, still stirring the once warm tea his mother gave him. His eyes stung, a long with his heart. He didn't need to look up to tell his mother was still sitting across from him. Mothers were like that. When he finally did look up, he was right. There was his mothers semi-smile. "Ash, honey, do you want to talk?"  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
"Maybe I'm just obsessing. I want to go back to my old life. Or just grow up. You know, the perfect family. A mom, a dad, two kids and a dog. Why is life complicated? Why is life so much like a bad sitcom? **looks at camera** Why?"  
"I don't know Myst. Maybe I should come down, The phone company is going to be running over time with us! I'll catch the next plane."  
"Oh my God Aaliyah thank you! I need you more than ever. I always knew I could count on you." They said their good-byes and hung up the phones. Misty climber under the covers and cried with happiness. Her best friend was coming home. The only one who would know the truth.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Ash lay on his bed face down, wondering why he let his life down the drain. He looked at the phone. Could he call Misty? Would that work? He called her house and got a busy signal. "Probably calling every person she knew and telling the about the back stabbing Ash." Thought Ash, depressed. "Now all her friends will be after me. I know the drill. Throwing darts at his pictures. Dishing out how bad he's kissed." He ran his fingers through his greasy hair, looking for something, anything to get his mind off Misty. Emily's voice ran through his mind.   
'Maybe now the world will know you for the playa you are!' He cringed and picked up a dusty book. He blew the dust off the cover, making Pikachu sneeze. He flipped through it. It looked pretty interesting. He opened it to the first page, and completely missed the dedication in the front cover. 'To Ash, I will luv you 4-eva and eva! ~Misty xoxoxo'   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty lay down the floor, Aaliyah across from her.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
A/N : Like this... -oo- except with real people!  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty felt another tear roll down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Aaliyah, I'm going to tell you and probably you only." Aaliyah flipped over to face her. "I'm pregnant.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Boy this evening, was it only me feeling completely down  
to be open? Down to be open for some satisfaction. Didn't wanna  
say yes, afraid of your reaction. I knew it was wrong, for feeling this  
way. Especially the thought of giving in on the first date. Couldn't let  
go, it stayed on my mind. At the end of the night I had to decide, I  
was thinking....   
  
CHORUS: I should make a move, but I won't. I know your  
probably thinking something is wrong. Knowing if I do that it won't  
be right. I don't get down on the first night. I should make a move  
but I won't. I know your probably thinking something is wrong.  
Knowing if I do that it won't be right. I wanna get down, but not the  
first night.   
  
When we're chillin watchin your TV, I felt it was comin, the closer  
that you got to me. Wanted to touch you, wanted to kiss you. And  
somehow in one night discover I love you. Felt so right but it felt so  
wrong. And look how you're carrying on. Trying to say things to get  
me to stay, but my watch is telling me it's getting to late. I'm  
thinking....   
  
CHORUS: I should make a move, but I won't. I know your  
probably thinking something is wrong. Knowing if I do that it won't  
be right. I don't get down on the first night. I should make a move  
but I won't. I know your probably thinking something is wrong.  
Knowing if I do that it won't be right. I wanna get down, but not the  
first night.   
  
If you want me you got to know me. And if you want my love, you  
gotta wait my love. Baby, that's the way it's got to be, yeah. Get to  
know me so we can do this.   
  
CHORUS: I should make a move, but I won't. I know your  
probably thinking something is wrong. Knowing if I do that it won't  
be right. I don't get down on the first night. I should make a move  
but I won't. I know your probably thinking something is wrong.  
Knowing if I do that it won't be right. I wanna get down, but not the  
first night.   
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Ash blasted Eminem so loud neubours complained. But Ash didn't care. he needed it out of him. He betrayed his two best female friends, hurt them both, and ran away. He stroked Pikachu. Giving unconditional love, his pokemon and his mother were the only ones he could love. "Sometimes I feel like my father, i hate to be bothered." That section of lyrics ran through his mind. He didn't even know what his Father looked like. But it was obvious that he was in him. His mother was gentel and sweet, there were times when he was anything but that. the phone rang, and the called I.D. had Misty's name written across it. But Eminem was so loud, Ash didn't hear it.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Aaliyah held Misty in her arms. "It's okay Misty, you can get trough this! It's okay." Her shirt was soaking from Misty's tears. Misty grasped it tightly, pulling Aaliyah. Aaliyah rubbed Misty's back. "It's okay girl. Come on, I'll take you back home to see my mom."  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Ash finnaly turned off the music. Pikachu was curled up on his bed, and Ash flopped down on his. He brushed the hair out of his eyes, A let his body relax. It was going to be a long, hard night.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Soooooo, I guess that ones over with because me thinks me got writers block. WAAAA my head hurts. This one isn't very long because the idea just sorta popped into my head, and I thought I could over come writers block! I'm gonna dedicate this one to Dani, because after reading her review I decide to put this one on paper! Soooo, thanks Dani! Me want's shopping! Best part of school if you ask me! Oh well, I'm gonna try to get in at least one more chapter before school starts, so look for it. Please review this one, I've been getting pretty good reviews, but 8 reviews out of 120 readers on my first, and 3 out of 90 on my second just isn't looking like enough. Oh well. Luv ya!  
Dixy Pixy.  
  



End file.
